


Somewhere across all time and space

by thepriceswepaid



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Filled prompts, Fluff, M/M, Music, Post-Serum, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceswepaid/pseuds/thepriceswepaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts from my tumblr (<a href="buckbarnesws.tumblr.com">Come say hi!</a>) shared for everyone's enjoyment. Constructive criticism appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere across all time and space

**Author's Note:**

> **inktaire asked:** I followed you for this reason muaha. Pre serum where howard stark has created the "music box" (what would be an ipod today- he made a hover car its not too far fetched) and bucky gets ahold of one. Sharing headphones and high tech devices ahhhh.

It’d happened by chance, really. He’d been standing in line to get tickets and one of the men had approached him. Apparently the uniform had been a giveaway. Along with the tickets he was given a small device not much bigger than his palm. He turned it over, raising an eyebrow, as the man explained that it played music. To demonstrate, he offered him the headphones. He held them to his ear and blinked at the familiar notes.

He pocketed the little device along with the tickets and forgot about it until he was dragging himself back home after the failed attempt at a double-date. The girls had been wonderful, but decidedly not who he wanted to spend his last night with. Steve was already back by the time he managed to drag himself up all too many flights of stairs. 

He only remembered the little device as he was hanging up his jacket, and he pulled it out of his pocket, looking down at it. It couldn’t hurt… Steve blinked awake and looked up at Bucky as the other slid into bed and under the covers. “Hey punk,” he murmured, reaching over and tugging him into his arms. Steve curled to his side, using his chest as a pillow. He offered him one of the headphones, showing him how to hold it to his ear while he fiddled with the little device. 

Steve was quiet as the soft strains of Jimmy Dorsey’s  _Blue Champagne_ drifted over the small speakers. “What’s this?” He asked sleepily as he moved closer, curling into Bucky’s warmth. 

"One of Stark’s," Bucky mumbled, finding his hand and twining their fingers together. "Got it when I bought th’ tickets for the expo," he yawned. "Forgot about it until jus’ now. It has all the top numbers from the past few years on it, supposedly. Thought you might like it, so you won’t forget me while I’m out there on the front lines."

Steve’s grip on his hand tightens and he opens his mouth to say something. Bucky silences him with a soft kiss. “Shhh,” he says. “Just listen.” Whatever Steve was going to say, he listens. They lie there, listening to the music and each others heartbeats until they finally drift off sometime after midnight.

Bucky doesn’t wake him when he gets up in the morning. He leaves the little device with Steve as a memento, and leaves without checking the table. If he had, he might have seen the forms on the table, might have seen the enlistment forms. There are a lot of whatifs, but one thing he’s certain of - he loves that little punk curled up under the blankets, and he wants him to remember him while he’s out there on the front lines. He left a note on their bedside table, tucked right under the little music player.

_"Practice your moves, punk. You can’t stand on my feet all the time. When I come back, I’m taking **you**  dancin’.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Blue Champagne - Jimmy Dorsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g71xusyE7Ug) \- Top hit in the early 1940s.


End file.
